


Sneaking About Can Be Hard

by DemonicSymphony



Series: Ficlets, Drabbles, and Headcanons [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: John's past, M/M, Sneaking Around
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:13:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2260698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonicSymphony/pseuds/DemonicSymphony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sebastian just think Sherlock and Jim don't know they've been sleeping together since the pool.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sneaking About Can Be Hard

Sholto wasn’t the first commanding officer John slept with… nor was he the longest standing ‘relationship’ John had in the army. No, that honor went to one Colonel Sebastian Moran. John lost track of Sebastian after he’d been discharged over something John still wasn’t clear on. So when he came face to face with him at the pool his surprise couldn’t have been greater.

Neither Sherlock nor Jim either one ever let on that they realized both John and Sebastian looked like they’d been fucked hard after the incident.

Every once in a while, Jim and Sherlock ‘lose track’ of their favorites for about six hours. It’s all either genius can do to keep from rolling his eyes and pointing out the love bite that isn’t quite covered, or poke fun at how one of them is walking. Both Jim and Sherlock politely ignore that John and Sebastian are carrying on their little affair… At least to John and Sebastian’s faces.

The texts Jim and Sherlock send one another about the ridiculous attempts to hide it are another matter entirely.


End file.
